Shift the Air
by ElenaSalvatore-Cullen
Summary: This story follows Maddy and her coven through the fight for survival and there continued desperate attempt to be vegetarian...
1. 1543

**Maddy's POV – Flashback**

He was gorgeous, of course, and I loved him, I thought.

Until the night he came with my sister, Emily, she was looking pale, and tired.

He'd done it, he'd turned her into a vampire, and now he was coming for me.

"Oh no you don't," I said as I scrambled to my feet. Damon grabbed my wrist and looked into my eyes, damn that compulsion! Where was my vervain necklace?

"You will not make a scene, or yell, will you?" Yep done for.

"Of course,"

"Sit back on the bed."

"Of course,"

And, of course I sat back, there was no way to resist, as hard as I might try. And before I could even try to reach around and find my vervain necklace, his mouth came down on my neck, with sharp pangs of pain and fire shooting through my body, I collapsed back onto my four poster bed, falling into the blackness as I fell.

I woke in the same position, though I didn't know who I was, what I was, or where I was for that matter. Damon was sitting by me, damn it. Emily was glaring at me from the chair in the corner.

I edged my hand toward the vervain necklace on my bedside table, it didn't burn my hand, which for some reason I thought it was going to. I didn't know what was going on, Damon was sitting at the end of the bed, watching me expectantly. I scanned the room as I hooked the loop of the necklace through the latch and let it fall wherever it lay against my skin.

It was as the silver touched my skin that it all came back to me.

I bolted upright and pushed myself against the wall, and made a snap decision, faster than I would have possible, I launched myself from the wall and made out the door before Damon and Emily knew what was happening. Making another snap decision I changed my course and ran straight into Stefan. Stefan was the love of my life, although we could never be together, me being his servant and all.

"Whoa, Beauty, who are you running- oh no, he didn't!" I stared helplessly at him. I think Stefan had always had feelings for me, and in the shade of darkness, when no one was looking there would be an occasional moment of heated passion. But Stefan was in a rage now, he too was a vampire, along with his father, and no matter how much he loved anyone, he wouldn't force his… condition on anyone.

"Help me," I muttered. I fell into a sobbing mess I his arms, and there I stayed until I felt his body go tense and he pulled himself in front of me.

"Well, look who it is, my little brother." Damon sneered.

"What did you do, Damon?!" Stefan yelled.

"I simply did what you could not, little brother." Damon looked around Stefan to me. "You didn't mind did you?" I did the mature thing and poked my tongue out.

"Oh that's mature. You've got a very mature girlfriend there little brother." He teased.

"We are not seeing each other in any way!" We responded together out of habit, then smiled and looked at each other. That's when Stefan saw the necklace, his smile fell.

"Take that off, now!" He hissed. I looked down at my necklace.

"Why what's wrong with it?" I asked as Stefan pulled it off.

"Remember when I gave you this, I told you why you should ware it?" I nodded.

"When a vampire wares vervain for any length of time, they mummify, and stay like that until the vervain is removed and the vampire has had some, well blood."

"Oh,"

"There is much you have to learn, 'Beauty'" He put on a sarcastic voice for 'Beauty', he was mocking the name Stefan referred to me as. Damon turned on his heel and walked over to a waiting Emily before walking off with her and slamming the door to her room.

"Help me," I muttered again.


	2. Fashion Crisis

**Maddy's POV**

I'd done it again, remembering things that were better left forgotten. Stefan walked into our room, rapidly tapping away on his iphone. He looked up and gave me a smile.

"Mal is leaving to go see Alec in twenty minutes, Phoebe has just decided she going with her, after all it's been a whole four days since she saw him last. What's wrong?" He asked when I didn't answer.

"Oh, nothing, I was just you know thinking about, you know, 1543." His eyes fell.

"Oh, _that_ night. Why were you thinking about _that_ night?" He asked. He stroked the silver pendant around my neck, the now empty pendant that had once guarded against Damon's compulsion. The charm that I hadn't been able to wrap my hand around in time…

"Please, love, don't think about it, we've been through it before, I don't think you want to see that again. Come, we should go and see Mal and Phoebe off, besides, Mollie, Jenni and Loren have managed to not listen MUSE for over two and a half hours, and I think they're actually sane, it's, well it's a miracle." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the doors that lead to the third floor hallway. Phoebe darted past.

"Everyone move! I'm having a serious fashion crisis here!" I gave Stefan a brief smile before turning to Phoebe.

"What's wrong, PJ?" I asked as she darted from one room to another.

"What's not wrong?! I don't have _anything _to wear when I see Demetri!" She insisted. Phoebe turned toward Stefan.

"Oh and I heard your little _'it's been a whole four days since she saw him_ _last'_ joke, it wasn't very funny, just so you know." Stefan gave her a sarcastic smile before lacing his fingers through mine.

"Really? I thought it was really quite funny, actually." Phoebe returned his sarcastic smile, before a _paper cl_

There was a blare of music coming from Mollie, Jenni and Loren's room.

"So much for not listening to MUSE, you'd think they'd be deaf the amount of times they listen to it at full blast." I muttered to Stefan. HE turned to me and we began one of our moments of heated passion, pushing the bedroom door open on the way.

**Mal POV**

I wondered what Phoebe was doing, she was taking forever to- ah she was deciding which dress, I might add that they were both very short of course; she was deciding which dress to wear to see Demetri. Apparently she thought that she didn't own anything to wear when she saw Demetri.

And then of course, there was Maddy and Stefan doing some very interesting things in there room. I grimaced and decided to wait outside, maybe do some hunting while I waited.

Or even better, I could work on my Power. My Power allowed me to copy another person's Power, although I couldn't have more than one. I had been trying to figure out Maddy's Power since I met her and Stefan six years ago (Mollie, Jenni, Loren, Phoebe and I have been together for nearly two hundred years). Maddy had the ability to control air, which she showed off quite regally. It was amazing the things she did, she held her hand the way you would if you were holding the a book and the book would hover in the same position, while she could flick her finger and the page would turn. She would reach out and things would zoom toward her from across the room, she could harden the air and create a wall. Like I said, amazing, and she was constantly finding new things to do with it. While I _still_ couldn't even move a paper clip, a _paper clip_. She was throwing trees and making explosions, while I tried to move a _paper clip_.

There were suddenly three pairs of footsteps on the stairs, and Maddy, Stefan and Phoebe flashed down, while Mollie, Jenni and Loren actually turned MUSE off and came out the front doors. Maddy gave me a sympatric smile, she knew how frustrated I got, she said after all, she had been able to feel connections in the air when she was human, I had to be able to sense these connections and understand that moving this one would move the rest to do what you wanted, that was why she was always making gestures with her hands, and why on random occasions things would randomly go flying when she was around, one false move and everything and everyone in the room would go flying.

The sound of a car turning onto our driveway made us all turn.

A bright yellow Porsche pulled up in front of the house. The door opened and a man climbed out.


	3. Newborn

**Phoebe's POV**

Damn it. He'd found us. Norman was a vampire (although he'd been human when I'd first met him) who we had met (all of us bar Maddy and Stefan) about fifty years ago, he'd shown interest in all of us, but none of us had returned his interest.

Stefan and Maddy had also had encounters with him, although there's was slightly more violent. Maddy had moved to their next town, `somewhere in the Atlanta, while Stefan had had to go and deal with an urgent phone call from his father. She had attended school for the first three days before Stefan arrived, which was when she met. Again he showed interest in a vampire, and again his interest wasn't returned. He began to stalk and attack her; she couldn't use her Power to get him off her for fear he would discover her 'condition'. That was when Stefan had driven in the drive. She'd warned him that her boyfriend was back and that he should leave now, but he hadn't believed her until Stefan had burst through, seen and understood what was happening faster than any human should have and pulled Norman off her.

So they also avoided him whenever possible, but he had come after all of them ten years later as a vampire. And so, once again he had found them. It was as he got out of the car and smiled at them that they heard six more cars slow down and pull into the drive. Everyone looked at each other, and there murmurs of; "Damn," and "Shit,".

Six cars pulled in, each was filled to the max, five and six people falling out of each. We were terribly outnumbered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stefan step in front of Maddy, and I suddenly found myself wishing for Demetri, and I could see in Mal's eyes that she wanted Alec by her side. Mollie, Jenni, and Loren had fallen silent, going sensible while in the face of a threat, a serious threat.

With a gesture from Norman, twenty-eight vampires ran at us. Maddy's hands splayed in front of her and all the charging vampires smashed into a solid wall. Norman's eyes widened.

"Oh," Maddy said teasingly. "I forgot, I didn't use my Power on you last time, no Stefan was able to push you off before you could even _touch_ me. But of course you have your own Power, didn't you?" He didn't answer her so she continued.

"Yeah, I know about your Power. I do hear things, you know. If I made you touch that car before you would able to guard yourself against it you would become the same metal as the car, wouldn't you?"

His head fell. But I could see Maddy weakening, in fact I swear Maddy didn't actually have the shield up, that she was keeping him occupied so she could recover enough to be able to use her Power.

Stefan's Power was interesting, he could read or bond with anyone's mind. He choose not to bond with anyone except Maddy, and they always knew where in the world the other was, the bond compelled them toward each other, which was why he choose to only bond with his love. I could tell this was what they were doing, because Stefan was lightly touching Maddy's back, that simple touch strengthened their bond from simple talking and reading to a complete mind meld. When they were together like this there was only one being, they worked in perfect harmony, protecting and attacking as needed, when in this state.

The touch suddenly broke off when Maddy shoved the air, twenty of the vampires when flying into the air, and ending up tangled in the trees nearly two hundred meters away. As soon as the vampires were in the air, Maddy's hand darted out once more, encircling one of the newborn's ankles and pulling. Stefan darted forward and was pushing two of them down before they could react. Stefan whirled at the same time as Maddy, and then there was suddenly some sort of performance was taking place in front of my eyes. Maddy and Stefan worked as one, and almost as one they reached out, Maddy with the air, and Stefan with his foot, and together the two vampires fell in a heap before they could jump out of the way.

Norman snarled and got back in his car, driving away at a vicious speed.

I looked at Maddy and Stefan along with everyone else.

"I never knew you could do that." Mal said as the newborns darted back to there cars.


	4. Volterra

**Mal's POV**

We walked slowly back inside, Maddy and Stefan were tired (mentally) and Maddy's power was completely burnt out, much to my inside satisfaction, she couldn't move the paper clip either, and Stefan couldn't even sense his bonded partner, the complete mind melt had burnt him out too. So as we sat down, suddenly realising that we had a plane to catch, we all decided to take the trip to Volterra. Stefan, Maddy, Loren, Mollie and Jenni couldn't stay on their own, not with our only defence burnt out.

There was no time to pack, although everyone managed to get changed and throw a couple of things into a bag to fool customs, before darting out the door and everyone jumped into Phoebe and Stefan's cars. The trip was short, the wet streets weren't at all busy, and by the time we arrived at the airport everyone was anxious to be on the plane, it would be all too easy for Norman and his little army to track us here and grab us where we couldn't put up a fight. Not that we could have won in the open anyway.

The bored looking woman at the counter asked how many more tickets we would be needing, and handed them over, giving us instructions on where to go, all the while looking dazzled and lovingly at Stefan, Maddy wasn't at all impressed, and glared at her as we walked off. Stefan put his arm around her, murmuring nonsense meant to sooth her. It made me miss Alec even more, and suddenly my anxiety levels peeked and I was extremely eager to get on the plane.

As soon as we were in the air, I started bouncing in my seat. Maddy appeared to be sleeping, she was at home in the air. Mollie, Jenni and Loren were bopping their heads to whatever they were listening to and Phoebe was watching _Mean Girls_ for probably the millionth time. So as I sat waiting and watching their was, in fact no one to talk to, no one to try and calm me down, or ask what was wrong, and i just found myself thinking of Alec. Sometimes I wondered if I should just move to Volterra, Phoebe would come with me, and Stefan and Maddy would too. But, that wasn't really what i wanted to do, i wanted to be a dancer, and every few years I could compete in a comp somewhere then disappear and come back under a different name. No one ever seemed to remember that i had been there only a few years ago and yet i hadn't changed.

The seat belt on light came on in front of our heads, and we did as it asked, clicking the seat belt into place as the attendants moved to the back of the plane to sit down themselves. The plane lurched forward as it tilted downward and wheels touched down on the runway.

"Another extremely boring trip," I said as we got off the plane.

"It wasn't that bad," Maddy said, smiling up at Stefan who wrapped his arm gently around her. The baggage area was crowded by the time we got there, indicating that we had taken longer than we thought getting off the plane. Our bags rotated around, and we snuck in between people to grab them before they passed.

We called Aro who sent two cars over to pick us up, without Alec and Demetri knowing, we wanted to surprise them. The castle on the top of the hill was the first thing we noticed, rising large and impending from the sky. It wasn't red and full of people like the first time i had come here on day, in fact that had been my first date with Alec. Together with our group and our two vampire drivers, we entered Volterra without incident.

We entered through the front doors' and immediately ran into Alec and Demetri moving through the lobby. I smiled and ran into his arms.

"I've missed you." I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too." He replied.

**Loren's POV**

It was late afternoon when we finally got to our rooms. We spent so much time here throughout the year that we had rooms that were almost identical to our rooms at home. I, of course, shared with Mollie and Jenni, Maddy and Stefan shared, while Phoebe and Mal stayed in Alec and Demetri's rooms. Because it was late afternoon, we couldn't leave the palace. Whenever we went out it had to be early in the morning before it got too sunny or had to weather caps or hoodies, therefore covering our skin from the sun and stop the sparkling. So I flicked the computer on and immediately went onto you tube.

With an hour spare time before we needed to see Aro, we spent the time watching random MUSE clips over and over. I could hear Maddy and Stefan talking softly from above us, we all knew Stefan liked a view. There was a knock at the door, alerting us to the fact that it was time to go see Aro.

The room was the same as it had always been, cold and precise, the grate in the centre of the room, the floor slanting slightly toward it. Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting on three thrown like chairs at the front of the room. He looked at us and gave us a smile.

"Welcome back to Volterra!" He said enthusiastically. "How have you all been? Maddy, Stefan, you aren't looking so well, what misfortune has befallen you?" I glanced around, seeing who was going to answer him. Maddy stepped forward, never letting go of Stefan's hand.

"Not so good, Aro. This morning we ran into an old enemy of ours, he showed interest in these guys about fifty years ago, while Stefan was out of town a little while later he also showed interest in me, again he was denied." Maddy took a deep breath. " This morning he brought an army of twenty-eight newborn vampires, Stefan and I fought them, you know, the way we showed you, and because of Stefan's mind melt and my using large amounts of Power to quickly, we both burnt out." Aro looked at us in surprise. Then the fury spread across his face.

"He did what!"


	5. The Bonding

**Maddy's POV**

Aro had worked himself into a rage. I couldn't tell if he was angry because it was _us_ who were attacked or just because of the whole newborn army thing. Maybe a bit of both.

He also seemed to be annoyed with the fact the Stefan and my Powers were still relatively drained, no Power let offs now, I didn't have the energy to be giving off that amount of Power, the normal stuff was back though, by tomorrow it would be like I had never faced Norman at all. Stefan's Power would take slightly longer to be back to normal. I could feel his mind as a slight hum on the edge of my conscious, but there was no talking, neither of us had the energy, although I would be able to send messages tomorrow. We could both sense each other's general train of thought, and Stefan squeezed my hand, bringing us _this close_ to talking.

"How long will it take?" Aro asked, calming down slightly. I looked at Stefan, squeezing his hand back.

"For me, about another twelve to twenty four hours. For Stefan…" I looked down; soothing feelings came across the bond, like green and blue waves across my mind. Stefan spoke up.

"It won't be more than two more days. I can sense what Maddy is thinking, and I can send her emotions and pictures, no words yet though, and I can only just sense the color of other people's minds." Aro nodded, and some emotion crossed his face.

"Stefan, will you 'link' with me?" He asked suddenly.

"No. I will link with no one more." Stefan's voice was firm and harsh. "The link we share is not something that should not be shared lightly. When we are apart, the bond is always telling us to _go back_ to that person. And then there's the intimacy. I can't imagine having that with anyone except _her_." He said looking to me and smiling. He held his hand out. "Here, why don't you see it for yourself?" Aro stepped forward, his own hand held out. Their hands touched, and the images and memories flowed. Through the bond I could also see what was being shown, with the two mind readers, everything was clear. Stefan began by showing how the bond was created….

**Flashback**

It was 1656, Stefan and I had been together for over one hundred years when Stefan had brought it up.

"We've been together for over one hundred years now," He said, I was wearing a beautiful blue silk dress, white lace added to the graceful lay of the dress. I continued to look at him.

"You know how my Power works, well there's something more to it, something I never told you about. A little over a hundred and fifty years ago, I met someone, and while we were together I did something I didn't know I could do. I somehow bonded our minds together. Using this, we could then hear and talk through our thoughts, sense each other's feelings, and whenever we were apart the bond would call us back toward the other. We began to fight and get displeased with each other, and so we tried to break the bond. We tried everything we could think of, and more, we followed things that happened in mythology, we even tried finding books that involved people with the same sort of connection, nothing worked. For another three decades we just got on with the bond, living separately, and getting on with our non-lives. Then one day it went quiet, it just stopped quite suddenly. I went to the last place I had 'heard' her, only to find that she had died, she had been killed by an opposing vampire, she had told him that they couldn't both live in the same village so he killed her." Stefan took a deep breath and shifted his position in the room, checking to make sure there was no one around.

"it saddened me, but there was nothing I could do and I was almost realized to not have to hear her nagging thoughts all the time. You however," He said finally changing the subject. "You I have lived with for over a hundred years and my love for you is all the stronger. So before I do it this time, I will ask you, will you be bonded with me, literally forever?"I smiled, thrilled.

"Yes, of course. Now?" He nodded. I stood still and let him do whatever he needed. There was suddenly a pressure on my mind, like a headache, only surrounding my head and contracting sharply. My heads flew to my head, and I collapsed to the floor. Stefan came with me, pulling my hands down and holding them. His forehead met mine and the pain intensified. I could hear my own panting through my ears and see Stefan's concerned face, although his face was blurred and wasn't staying in focus.

The pain began to lessen, and as my mind became clearer I began to sense a humming at the back of mind, which grew and intensified until I could hear and talk to Stefan through the bond….

**End Flashback**

**Maddy's POV**

More images were flashing from Stefan to Aro. Aro's shock reverberated back through, nearly as fast as the images. Another image took over and I was once again pulled into the past.

**Flashback**

It had been three days since Stefan and I had been bonded. And we were loving every minute of it. Whenever we touched, it was like our very essence melded into one. And it was because of this that when they came for us that we fell so easily.

It was late at night, they time we usually went hunting in the woods, and we heard them coming. They came on waves, the first consisting of about three or four, followed by another five, and the last encircled us with another ten or twelve more.

They converged on us, pulling us apart. I screamed and fought tooth and nail, trying to reach to Stefan. Through the bond I knew he could feel my distress and only fought harder. Waves of air pulsated outward, slowly pushing our attackers away. As soon as the grips weakened I jumped forward, clasping Stefan closely, as one of the attackers pulled my hands tightly behind my body. I screamed, and Stefan fell forward, letting our captors haul him forward and toward the car.

They had done many terrible things to us in the following days, and we both had to deal with them, as the affects thudded strongly across the bond.

It was then that we had been sane enough to plane our escape.

Our captors didn't know about our bond – we still hadn't figured out why they had taken us – and so they had put us in different cells, but that didn't mean we couldn't talk. We planned our escape well, using – with reluctance- each other as decoys. As soon as I was removed from my cell, the captors were shocked off there feet with a sharp blast of air. Using another blast, the door of Stefan's cell flew off it's hinges and we raced from the palace we were being kept under.

**End Flashback**


	6. Surprise

**Mal's POV**

Aro suddenly didn't like the idea of being bonded with Stefan, and I could guess the memories he had shown him. The bonding with Maddy, the capture and he was probably just about to, or was starting to show his memory of the 'mind meld'. Corny but true, Stefan and Maddy were often caught in the middle of one.

There were the other parts of the bond also. Such as the part that made them want to always be near there bonded partner, and the sharing of emotions, and the closeness of the contact with each other you felt while in the bond. Which made it, of course, pretty much only suited for lovers or very, _very _close friends. Defiantly not for two people who certainly not close friends, and certainly not for people who only saw each other for a few days every few months.

"I agree, that is not something shared between the faint hearted, and not between you and anyone other than you and Maddy." His voice sounded just the slightest bit pissed off, Aro liked to collect the Powers that he had never seen before. For years he had tried to convince me to join him, he felt that a person able to use anyone else's Power would be useful to the Volturi. But I had seen Aro try to convince Maddy and Stefan many more times.

Together, when trained, Maddy and Stefan made the ultimate weapon. With her air Powers, it was hard for any vampire to even get _near _her if she didn't want them to. And Stefan could hear what the vampire was going to do before they did it, along with the fact that he had been in the army about ten or eleven times and had _a lot_ of fight training. When they were in contact, they were almost unstoppable.

I could hear people coming toward the tower room, we all could, and they weren't vampires either. Aro looked up smiling.

"I think we will continue this discussion later," Stefan said grabbing Maddy's hand. I looked longingly toward Alec.

_Come see me when you're done, I'll be in our room…._I whispered toward Alec, hoping it was quiet enough that Stefan wouldn't hear if he wasn't paying much attention. A brief nod from Alec showed me he had heard and would meet me there.

The warm scent overwhelmed me as we walked back down through the corridor, and halfway down we ran into Heidi, who was bringing the humans into the palace. Most were looking around eagerly, while one or two hung back looking scared and uncertain.

"Stefan, good to see you again, and the beautiful Maddy. Still looking gorgeous Malinda. Love the dress Phoebe. Where are Mollie, Jenni and Loren?" She asked.

"They're back in there room, they were busy listening to MUSE for the millionth time, so we just left them to it." She nodded and gave a stunning smile. She had always reminded me of Rosalie Hale, one of the most beautiful people in the world who lived with the Cullens, one of the only other vegetarian covens.

"That sounds exactly like them. I'll see you later then." She said, giving us another stunning smile.

**Phoebe's POV**

It was about three hours after Dem had returned when Heidi knocked on the door.

We were doing some very interesting things when her knock pulled us out of our daydream.

"Aro wants to see everyone, now." She looked at Demetri. "In the meeting room off the main entranceway. Fifteen minutes, he will be expecting you." We nodded as she walked out of the room.

It was silent when we entered the room. Aro stood against one wall, while Maddy and Stefan stood with their hands laced together in the corner, having their own privet conversation. Mal and Alec walked in only seconds after us, and Mollie, Jenni and Loren walked in laughing a few minutes later.

The meeting room was exactly that, a meeting room. The wooden table was a deep mahogany color. The walls were a pale off-white, the carpet a dull business pattern. A painting hung on the wall above the head of the table, of the leaders of the Volturi in about 600 BC.

Aro did a sweep of the table, and then nodded.

"This Norman person cannot go unpunished. For the illegal creation of many newborns and endangering our secret by making the news as a mass murderer, he will die." Aro was rather worked up, I suddenly noticed. And without moving from his seat he grabbed a few papers from the centre of the table.

"This is a list of every member of the Volturi. Now," He looked done the list, muttering to himself. "Demetri, Alec, Felix, Jane, Heidi, Chelsea and Santiago will return with you tomorrow, Marcus, Caius and I will arrive the day after, we have some things to take care of." We all nodded. Aro turned, once more to Maddy and Stefan.

"Again I will ask; will you join us here in Volterra?" They both shook their heads, Aro nodded, not really caring, I think Aro thought or knew that he was going to get them one day. Before anyone could move there was a sudden shout outside the door. We all gave each other puzzled looks, before looking back at the door, just as there was a pounding on it.

**Maddy's POV**

The door shook and fell down.

Norman walked through the hole that had been the door. He gave us a mocking look.

"God," I groaned. "You just never give up do you?!" I told him angrily.

"Aro, this is Norman, the leader of the newborn army that attacked us yesterday." Aro's fingers snapped, and he began to talk.

"You know there's more members on the way. Fight if you wish, but it will only make things worse."

Norman lunged, straight for me. Stefan stepped into his path and I threw up a wall as hard as I could manage in the short space of time. Norman hit it and came to a screeching halt. I smiled and pulled the hands that I had been holding out into my chest, making a circle shape. The air around Norman glimmered, and when he tried to back away from the wall, he couldn't. My smile brightened, and I flashed my perfect white teeth, and slightly longer canine teeth. In fact, Stefan turned and returned my smile, through the bond I could feel his pleasure at seeing me happy. Aro pretended to clear his throat.

"Yes, well, getting back to the matter at hand. Here come our friends." He said. Felix, Santiago and a few other members of the Volturi stormed into the room. Aro nodded for them to grab Norman and nodded for me to pull down my shield. I complied, pulling it down far enough for Felix and Santiago to grab, before pulling it the rest of the way down.

Norman was dragged out of the room and out of sight. Aro muttered something under his breath before biding us farewell and a good flight home.

Our flight left at midday the next day. The airport was filled with nice smelling humans, and it took a lot of restraint on everyone's behalf, it had been _four days _since anyone of us had fed, and we had spent too much time in airports and around too many people. _Everyone_ was on the brink of attacking someone, that was probably not a good thing.

The plane trip was boring, we watched _Transformers 2_, not that it really interested me, Stefan thought it was good though. The waitress stared at Stefan a lot, and when she asked if _he needn't anything all he had to do was ask. _And that was when I pointed out that he was married. I held up my hand and Stefan's, showing off the huge diamond heart ring and the silver circlet that we both wore on our left hands. Horror crossed her face and she sulked off, she didn't come back, instead another waiter came to take her place and she served another area of the plane.

It was midnight by the time arrived home, and we arrived to find a big surprise. 


End file.
